


Dark Prince

by injeolmisomimi



Series: Dark NCT Dream [1]
Category: NCT, Neo Culture
Genre: M/M, Noren, human renjun, jejun, monster jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injeolmisomimi/pseuds/injeolmisomimi
Summary: A monster and a human. What will it become?





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> Lee Jeno is a handsome monster. A Prince.  
> Huang Renjun is a beautiful human. Innocent enough not to avoid Jeno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A monster and a human. What will it become?

Lee Jeno is a nighlock. A monster as you may say. He's someone you shouldn't think about befriending.  
Huang Renjun is a beautiful human with a sweet smile. Pretending he's happy when he's not. Only Jeno could see the real HUANG RENJUN. So basically, Jeno is a very special person to Renjun.  
Katie Cazorla is Renjun's estrange mother who left him when he was still a toddler. King Lee Min Ki is Jeno's father and King of the Nightlock Kingdom Huang Lei is the Huang Households' Butler and Renjun considers him his father though no blood relationship found. He's a monster. He's a killer but will it be enough for his love?


	2. Aren't You Scared?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting late. And he's just about to head home when he saw him and talked to him. Maybe he's unconciously signing himself off for trouble.

Huang Renjun. The name makes people think of a perfect, cheerful human being. A popular name in school and in town. A high school student that many people think carries no burden. But they were all wrong.  
It was after class and he was done with his official duties, he left the school premises in darkness. As expected, no other student left except him.  
He was on his way home when suddenly, something or rather someone, surfaced in front him making him stumble in surprise. No words came out except, "H-huh?", Renjun innocently tilted his neck.  
Confused, the person in front of him asked, " Why aren't you scared? Anyone would be scared when they see me." he said. But Renjun, just asked him back," Who are you? I haven't seen you around before."  
Well you see, the person in front of Renjun was not an ordinary person. He is a person you shouldn't event think about mentioning. Moreover, he is not someone you should have beenon talking to nor befriending. But of course, being the oblivious, innocent person he is, he doesn't know that the person or rather someone in front of him is the infamous Nighlock Prince, Lee Jeno.  
The person in front of him stepped out of the darkness and there, he saw a beautiful yet peculiar looking guy, about his age. Renjun was star strucked! He's so perfectly good looking that it seems impossible for Renjun to see the little scales from this person's body.  
"Seriously? You don't know who I am?" Jeno asked in disbelief. "Sorry, no. Could you tell me who you are?" Renjun answered him, oblivious with the inner turmoil the boy in front of him is battling.  
" I'm Prince Jeno. Aren't you scared of me?" Jeno asked the cute, innocent boy. "No, why would I be scared of you?", his answer. "I-i", Jeno couldn't continue.  
"Whatever," Jeno muttered finally before disappearing from his sight.  
Baffled, Renjun tried to make him stop, but his body is preventing him to do so. The guy was nowhere to be found after he found in him to move again. That night, Renjun went home still thinking about the person he saw earlier, and why he can disappear so fast in front of him.  
His parents, as usual, were nowhere to be found. He went to prepare his dinner and went to bed. But a certain beautiful peculiar boy plagued hs mind that night. He didn't slept a wink.


	3. Enter The Dark World: Nightlock Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflicted? Cleared? Or maybe both for Jeno? But the King forbids. Oh no.

Super short update. Guide for this Chapter:  
1\. 120 years of age for the nighlocks is equivalent to 18 years of age in the human world.  
2\. There's not a day where Jeno never disobey his father.  
3\. Nightlock is what their Kingdom is called but the monsters and the Royals are called Nighlocks.  
4\. Rated M for the violence depicted in this chapter a.k.a. nighlock prisoners getting tortured.  
Have fun with this update!!!  
Jeno disappeared in front of the boy. Good thing it only took him 2 seconds to disappear as he didn't need to wait that long. Just in time for his father, the King of the Nightlock Kingdom, to notice him not in his study.  
"LEE JENO!! WHERE WERE YOU?" his father's booming voice pierced through the silence.  
Every creature inside the kingdom heard it. It was always like this, they figured. It's another day, another argument between the King and the Prince. It's not unusual for them not to fight. But after every argument. Someone is bound to get punished. And it will not be the Prince.  
"WELL, WHERE DO YOU THINK I WENT, FATHER!" Prince Jeno answered his father back. Really, his father should know by now where he goes. There's only one place he goes. And that is the Mortal World.  
"YOU KNEW I DON'T LIKE YOU GOING THERE. LET THE MONSTERS TERRORIZE THAT PLACE. YOU'RE A PRINCE FOR GODS SAKE! IT'S NOT YOUR PLACE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!", the King argued back. At this point, it's an everyday occurrence that they are arguing for some petty reason like going to the forbidden place for the Nighlock Royals.  
"This is pointless, father. I know I'm not allowed to go there. But can you please, leave me alone? I'm 120 already! I'm not a child anymore." Prince Jeno, surprisingly the first one to give up on their pointless argument. "I'm tired father, I'll retire first." Prince Jeno said before he walked out of the throne room.  
Angered, the King ordered to let a prisoner go for him to lash out on.  
When the guards came in with the prisoner, the King immediately brought the prisoner into an hour of torture.  
The guards, chained the prisoner in the roulette and started shooting arrows. His movements seems like he is shaking in anger but he never misses. The King never misses. Inlflicting pain to the prisoner. Leaving them soaking their blood. The King however hasn't calmed down yet. He then ordered the guards to set the prisoner on his knees. He grabbed his laso and lashed out until he deemed it was enough and his anger died down.  
He knew he shouldn't be surprised how violent his father was. But still, he still pitied the prisoner his father tortured because of his actions. He knew he should be doing something to stop his father from his violent reactions. But he can't do anything. He's still a mere Prince and his father was the King. It's hard not to say something but he promised himself, once he became King, everything will change in this Kingdom. But for now, he'll settle on the sidelines. This is the sad life of a Prince. Welcome to the Dark World of Prince Jeno.


	4. What Did I Ever Do To Deserve This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troubles for both homes. An estranged mother and a distant father. The two young men who asks, 'What Did I Ever Do To Deserve This?'

Maybe, just maybe everything will change if he decided to go live with the mortals. If he wanted to change how things go, he has to wait until his father retire from the throne. But for the meantime, he's free to do whatever he wanted just as long as his father doesn't know he's still going to the mortal world even after so many innocent prisoners have been tortured.  
He decided to go. No, he NEEDS to go and be mortal like. If he have to adapt the mortal ways, then so be it. Tonight, he will leave the palace. It's not a hard decision anyway. Not that he's facinated with a certain innocent mortal. The problem is, where would he stay? ' Think Jeno, think', he thought. He needs a plan. And he needs it to succeed.  
"Jeno, let's talk" his father said.  
"No! Not until you stop sticking yourself in my business. Father, I'm not a child anymore.", Jeno huffed.  
"Jeno, you're 120. You're still a child!" his father argued back.  
"I'm not! And why do you care now? In 120 years that I'm alive, this is the first time you ever cared for me, Father" he never wanted to leave as badly as he wanted now. His father is too much. For Jeno, this is the last straw.  
"Jeno, I'm your father. you should be listening to me!" his father said.  
Tired of the argument, Jeno left the room and went to a guest room. He locked the doors and put a negating spell around the room as to prevent his father from going in using his powers.  
"I HATE YOU."Jeno heaved, still haven't got the anger die down. He slept angry with his father that night and as soon as he got enough rest, he left the palace and never to come back while his father was alive.  
Meanwhile in the mortal world, Renjun, who was lying on a comfortable bed, did not slept a wink. Mr. Lei, his butler and whom he considers his father are worrying over the teenager's health. Ever since his real father passed away and his mother, whom he never saw after she gave birth to him is suddenly contacting her son, expecting him to treat her as a mother.  
No one in school knew about this situation. All they know is the happy façade he's putting on as soon as he step in the campus.  
"Master, wake up, breakfast is served. Aren't you going to school today?" Mr. Lei asked.  
"I'll be there Butler Lei" he answered.  
10 missed calls Katie. That's what his phone is saying when he looked at it. What does she want now, he thought.  
He brushed it off and prepared himself to school. After he ate breakfast, he left for school. Little did he know, a new boy will join his class. Someone very familiar. In a short amount of time, the boy managed to find hmself a home, and money for him to enroll himself in the school of the innocent boy who never left his mind.  
He saw him again. The peculiar boy. But what is he doing here, he thought to himself. Little by little he began to think, 'What did I do to deserve this.'


	5. Hide and Seek:The Dangerous Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new kid in school.The prettiest boy in school. A hot topic? Yes. Flirting? Maybe. Let's just see where it would lead us.

The teacher went in the class. Did I mentioned that their teacher is none other than Katie? Yes! The very same Katie that has been trying her very best to get close to her son. But in school, nobody knew that Ms. Katie Cazorla was actually a former Mrs. Huang. Stories aside, Renjun's class began to quietened down when she entered the room. Apparently, she wasn't alone. He's with an unknown boy, but to Renjun, he's a very familiar person.  


"Okay, Good Morning class. Today, a new student will be with us from now on. Please introduce yourself.",she greeted the class.  


The boy in front raised his head and looked at Renjun dead on the eyes. He smirked and introduced himself."Hi, my name is Jeno Lee. You can call me Jeno and please take care of me." , he says.  


Why is he here? Renjun thought.  


"Okay, so now that we now know him. You may take your seat. Hmm, apparently, the only seat available as of now is on the third row near the window. Renjun, take care of your seat mate from now on." Ms. Cazorla said.  


"But, MISS-",he protested.  


But Ms. Cazorla is not having it. As much as she wanted to give in, as we should understand who the boy was to her, she can't. She wanted to baby him but she knows he's still mad at her. Who wouldn't? It's not like it wasn't her fault her son grew without knowing why his father suddenly passed away and his mother wasn't there.  


He knew. Right there and then, as much as he hates his mother, she's still his teacher. "Fine, you can sit here," Renjun got no choice but to resigned himself. If he didn't knew any better, he wouldn't think anything weird about this Jeno guy.  


Throughout the class, the two boys just sat there awkwardly. Renjun can feel a pair of eyes boring holes in his head. But when he looked at Jeno, the later always looks away just in time as the times he's looking. The thing is, it's mutual.  


"Goodbye class, see you on Thursday.", Ms. Cazorla bid them. A lot of students in their class yelled FINALLY. Well who wouldn't? It's homeroom mixed with Social Studies first thing in the morning during class isn't very pleasant.  


Lunch breaks has never been a pain like this before. After Ms. Cazorla dismissed the class for lunch, Jeno has been following him like a headless chicken. Even to the point of sitting with my group.  


It seems like the new guy is testing his patience. He never exploded in school. He never wanted to. He's doing his very best not to snap at the guy. Because, Renjun is PERFECT as they say.  


"Guys, I'm done eating. See you later. Let's hang out.", Renjun said.  


He stood up, walking to the boy's bathroom. He knows that Jeno is following him again. He got into the toilet and waited for Jeno to catch up. And when he did, he locked the door and hissed at the other male in front of him.  


He can't stand the subtle touches Jeno does under the cafeteria table. He can't stand those perfect eyes boring into him and it seemingly like he's examining Renjun from the inside like a x-ray.  


That's what Jeno couldn't understand. Why won't he leave him alone? Is it not obvious to him that he doesn't want anything to do with the peculiar boy? But no, here he is, alone with the boy he's trying to avoid for the rest of the day and possibly the rest of his life.  


"Hey, beautiful," Jeno started. "What?" at this point, Renjun doesn't care if the guy knows the rumor of him being the perfect guy, no thanks to his best friend Jaemin. He just wanted Jeno to stop following him and maybe, ignore for the rest of the school year.  


"Are you a boutte? Because you wash away my insecurities," another pick up line. Great. "W-w-what?!" Renjun splutters. "That's so disgusting!" he exclaimed after recovering from shock. "Why? What's wrong with what I said?"Jeno is so confused. Why does Renjun thinks it's disgusting? He didn't have to wonder for so long as Renjun replied, "Really? A toilet shaped basin? You're saying I'm similar to a disgusting shaped basin?"  


It was Jeno's turn to be flustered. He didn't know it will turn out this way. He was expecting a blushing Renjun but instead he's now offended. "Sorry, I didn't know. I just read it on the book Jaemin is reading. Oh my gosh" Jeno is now panicking.  


He can't help but think that Jeno is a cute guy. He's handsome, he's smart and it's only his first day in school and he already has a fanbase. He didn't know what to do to save the situation, then the bell rings signifying the end of lunch and they are ought to be on their next subject which is also Renjun's favorite, Arts. Instead of assuring Jeno that it's okay and he forgives his bad pick up line, he dragged him out of the toilet and ran to their next class. Hand in hand that is. He's trying so hard not to show he's blushing by the action.  


_Sigh. It seems that it's useless trying to hide from him. Not falling for him is an impossibility. He can't help it. He's Lee Jeno. He's the same monster he encountered the day before. And now he's Lee Jeno, the school's Most Dangerous Flirt._


	6. Secrets Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain of losing a father. The pain of abandonment. The pain of a mother. The secrets the perfect boy hid from everybody.

You never really knew the feeling of being alone if there's no one out there for you. That's what Renjun believes. He had Huang Lei Butler there and there's his friends for him. But sometimes, he just wanted a parent. A kind of parent his mother doesn't understand he needs.

They say he had it all. I mean yeah, he has multiple mansions across the globe, 3 cars, a personal butler, countless maids but he's still unhappy. Sure he had all of the things an average person can dream of but he's lonely. His only companion outside of the school is Butler Huang Lei and that's it. Most of the time, he's in his room. Alone.

His story dates back when he was a baby. His mother just gave birth to him and she fell in love with the doctor whom assisted her while giving birth. His father was a busy man that he didn't realize, his wife was cheating on her. When he knew about his wife's infidelity, he immediately put his work on the back of the truck and begged her to stay. But it's no use. Even after Mr. Huang begged her to stay even for baby Renjun deemed useless. A few months later, she sent him the divorce papers, telling him it's over.

He gave her what she wanted. Freedom. Something that he could never give her throughout their marriage.

Renjun always wondered why other children of his age has a mother and when he asked his father about it, Mr. Huang broke down as he explained to a young Renjun why his only family consist of him, his father, his butler and the maids.

_Flashback:_

_"Baba, baba." a young Renjun went to his father's study room as soon as he got home from school._

_"Yes, Junie?" his father asked him "Every kid in school has a lady fetching them with their baba. I asked Teacher Jung about it and he said the lady is called Mama. But why does Renjunnie doesn't have a mama?" such an innocent question from an innocent child made the father of the child cry._

_"Baba? Baba, why are you crying?" Renjun is panicking. Wondering if he said something wrong. But his father just assured him that he's fine and it's time for Renjun to know the truth. He can't lie to his son. His precious baby._

_"Junie, they have a mama because their mama never went to another place. Your mama did. He left baba and Junie because mama love another man. A man that is not baba._

_" With that Renjun cried so hard, wondering if he did something wrong to make his mama leave him._

_"Baba, am I a bad kid?" Renjun asked while he's sniffling. Mr. Huang was so worried that his only son might have a trouble breathing so he collected himself quickly and consoled his baby._

_Flashback end_

From then on it was only him and his father. There's also Butler Huang Lei whom he considered as his second father. He was 16 when his father died of an unknown reason. Leaving him in his butler's care. He mourned for his father for days, weeks even. The pain didn't stop. In fact, it was intensified when his father was brought to his grave. A year later, his mother came back. Wanting to come back to his life after 16 years of living without a mother. But he didn't accept him back. It turns out, the doctor she fell in love with is already married with 3 children of his own and didn't want to leave his family for her. The pain that she brought when he learned about his mother's infidelity turned his heart into stone for her. It 's been a year since she's been trying her hardest to make her child forgive her. But all her efforts was futile so she decided to look after him in secret. Even if the only time she could see him is in school. It was enough for her. This was the secret within. The secret that no one knows except, Huang Renjun.


	7. Partners for Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of projects and hidden feelings with a hint of zombies

Jeno's POV

No matter what happens, I will make you mine. Jeno thought. Even though they aren't friends and Jeno just met Renjun a few weeks back, he can't help but fall in love with him. Renjun is perfect. Because in the Nighlock Kingdom, imperfections don't matter if you are destined to be with each other. So that's why all the girls in the Kingdom, and even the frequent visits to mortal world, he can't find a suitable partner for himself except Renjun.

I have read Ms. Cazorla's mind and I learned that she's actually Renjun's mother? Wow. They don't look the part. Maybe Renjun got his features from his father.

"Okay, so today, I am grouping you by twos for this project."Miss Cazorla a.k.a my-future-mother-in-law said.

Everybody reacted violently except me. Well, I just hope that Renjun's going to be my partner. Nah. That's such a wishful thinking.  
"How are we going to be partner up miss?" one of our clasmates asked.

"Well, I have already decided whose partner whose."Miss Cazorla said.

"Lee Jeno, would you like to announce whom are partners for this project?" Miss asked me.

I didn't answer but I stood up and walk to the front where Miss Katie's table is. I grabbed the piece of paper lying on top of her records.

One by one, I read my classmates name and when I'm in the part where I'm reading my name, I saw Renjun's name beside my name. A surge of happiness is what I felt. "Lee Jeno and Huang Renjun." I said with a smile. We are the last names on the list.

"WHAT?" Renjun reacted. I got hurt because of that. Does he hate me that much? Did the hate started when he knew what I am? I tried to hide my disappointment which goes unnoticed except Miss Katie.

I looked at her and she intervened. "Huang Renjun, this project is your exam. If you want to pass my subject, I suggest you cooperate." she reprimanded him. Wow. Miss Katie is so cool. I wonder why Renjun hates her.

Renjun's POV

"Lee Jeno and Huang Renjun" Jeno said.  
"What??" I reacted. Why you ask? If your mother paired you up with your secret crush whom you know not from this world, you'll panic too. I knew he has powers and one of them is mind reading. So I tried so hard not to let him read me.

I was too caught up with my thoughts that I didn't heard what my mother said.

"Are you listening to me Renjun?" my mother pulled me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I answered unintelligently. "That's what I thought. Please concentrate."my mother said.

"Yes, miss" I just replied.

After that, my mother discussed what the project is all about. It's about a reaction paper to be written about the film about zombie apocalypse and how a group of boy scouts saved the town from a massive wave of zombies. I'm doomed. I looked at Jeno and I saw that he's also looking at me. I quickly looked away, blushing.

After class, we decided to do the project tonight as the deadline is tomorrow. We went to my house and head straight to my room, asking my butler to prepare us some snacks, as we climb towards my room.

I ordered Jeno to sit on my bed as I open my laptop and inserted the flash drive which  
contains the film. We watched the film, taking notes as we watch but then, I can't concentrate. Jeno's face is so near that I can feel his breath.  
Eventually, we fell asleep in the middle of the film.

As we woke up the next day, I screamed. First of all, we're late to school and my house is a good half an hour drive to school. Second, we didn't finish the film, as well as our paper. 

Third, we can't bring my laptop to school as it was against the school rules. And to make the matters worse, Jeno doesn't care! Everything is a mess!

Of course, we couldn't submit anything. We failed the project. Goodbye honor roll. I blame Jeno for that. We're supposed to be partners to make the project, instead, we didn't and it's a disaster. He is indeed, a partner for distraction.

Note: The film that I used for the project is Scouts Guide to Zombie Apocalypse


	8. Huang Lei Who Saw It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huang Lei, the butler/second father to Renjun who was there every step of the way

I saw it all. I was working on this household ever since the now divorced Mr. Huang and Ms. Cazorla. I was teenager back then. But before anything else, I used to work as Mr. Huang's assistant. When Renjun was born, I was assigned to look out for the boy and to care for him when Mr. Huang is not around.

I can see in Mr. Huang's eyes the doubt he had when his wife left him. Doubting if it was a right decision that he didn't stop her from leaving. He was.  
To be honest, his wife has always been a lady with a bad attitude. Excuse me if I will say this but I always wonder what did he saw in her that he loved her dearly.

Mr. Huang is a workaholic man. Always on the go and almost never home. That's why Renjun grew up and not once did he ate with his father. But he understands. He always do. He's a good kid.

"Mr. Huang, where's daddy?" a young Renjun once asked me.

I contemplated on how am I going to explain to him that his father can't join him for meals as he's out doing business.

"Your father is out of the country as of now, Master Renjun," I answered. I was so scared on what his reaction would be. 

Thankfully, he said, "Oh, okay, I understand. Why don't you join me Mr. Lei?". He's inviting me to eat with him. Him, the child that I serve for, wanted me to eat with him?

Truthfully, I was stunned on how good person Renjun is. Considering he grew up without a mother and his father is always at work with only me and the other servants to raise him.

Renjun has always been a happy child. He's nice to everyone, he's understanding, he's smart and he's always happy. But things changed one day when Renjun went home crying to his father about the whereabouts of his mother.

When Renjun learned what happened to his parents, he changed. From a happy child, he became quiet, reserved and always keeping himself away from the members of the household.

I couldn't take it anymore! I'm hurting that the child that I care so much, shut himself from the world. He still goes to school. Just not as enthusiastic as before. So I did what I know what's right. And that is inform my employer about the changes in his child's behavior.  
We both tried talking to him but it's no use. We, unfortunately gave up. We did everything we could to make Renjun happy but nothing's working.  
Eventually, Renjun got better. Just a little but it's better than nothing right?  
Wrong.

When Renjun started his teenage years, his father died. No blood to be suspected as death brought by another person nor there's any indication of his sickness. But Mr. Huang's untimely death led to Renjun finally shutting himself. He's hurt and I understand that. Mr. Huang is his father, though he's not there all the time for him, Renjun still felt his father have for him. I was hurt too. He's been nothing but good to me and to everyone who works for him.

I became his father figure. He only opens up to me. He relay all his problems, his worries, his dreams, his emotions, even his sexuality. But outside his room, he's distant.

One day, she came back. I saw the hurt that flashed on Renjun's eyes when he saw her mother on his doorstep. He wanted nothing more to be not associated with her. I don't blame him. She cheated on his father the day he was born. Her efforts of trying to win the heart of hervson was futile. He won't budge.

Of course, she didn't stop. She wanted to be a mother figure to her son 17 years late. Until he finally snapped and told her that he never wanted her in his life.

Renjun became popular in school because he's a handsome young man with brains. He didn't care about popularity. He just wanted to graduate peacefully. 

Unfortunately, he was tossed into the world of responsibilites he never wanted. Still he did his job as the council's president.

One night, after finishing up school and I wasn't able to fetch him as I was sick, he walked himself home. Just another day of shut downed emotions. But something happened that night.

He came home eyes full of confusion. I didn't pry. He'll tell me when he's ready. 

As the day goes by, I saw the changes in Renjun that I never thought possible. He's happy. He's back to his old self. He confided to me that he met a boy whom had taken an interest in him not for his looks and good fortune. That's when I saw the blush on his cheeks. He's in love. My child is in love. Whoever you are, thank you for bringing back our Renjun. Please don't break his heart and take care of him like he's the most precious fine china in the world.


	9. The King's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King found out. What to do?

Jeno's father was an unforgiving type. He lashes out from the pettiest reasons and is not afraid to wage war to his enemies.  
Unlike Renjun's father, he was never there for his son, yet acts like he knows best for Jeno. He always has reasons to blame others for his own mistakes. Never owning any of them.

Power greed, that's what King MinKi is and he wanted Jeno to be like him. Problem is, Jeno doesn't want to be like his father. He maybe a Nighlock but he will never be like the King. That was the thing the King doesn't want to acknowledge. He can't own the fault of not being there for his son growing up. It's always about the throne and endless planning on every world that's not an ally, their demise.

After the fight he had with his son, he wasn't even in the Palace. Not knowing his own son ran away to the mortal world, not wanting to go back not until he became King.

He learned that his son left a month worth time of the mortal. Thinking he will come back as soon as he got bored, he never tried to look for him. When he went to the Prince's room, he found not a single piece of clothing left from his wardrobe. That's when anger took over the King.

"Where is MY SON???!!!!" the King, angry that Jeno is gone, growled at the servants.  
Nobody knew what happened to Prince Jeno's servants after the King found out about his escape. All they knew was the servants were dragged forcefully by the King's knights.

"H-h-h-he-he l-l-l-left m-m-my l-l-ord. S-said he won't c-c-come b-b-b-back h-here again," one of the servants stuttered. Thinking the King would spare him for telling the truth. He was wrong.

"WHAT??!!!!" the King doubled in anger.

Just then, a witch appeared in front of them and said, "Why don't you spy on him, my King?" she suggested. Then she disappeared again.  
Thinking it was the best idea to do what the witch's suggestion, he called a servant and instructed to go to the mortal world to spy on the Prince. He called another servant and instructed him to get him a prisoner. His anger needed to subside for him to think clearly the next step.

Both servants did what the King wanted them to do. They separated after the door to His Majesty's throne room closed. One towards the portal, and one towards the cellar.  
The servant brought in a prisoner and immediately, grabbed his crossbow and told two men to put the prisoner on the spinning wheel and spun them counter clockwise. The King started to shoot arrows, not even looking at the victim, not caring where he hit. The prisoner, whom was the last person used by the King the last time the King lashed out, screamed in bloody murder. The cuts from the last torture opened. At last, the King finished lashing out on him and was brought back to his cell.

The King didn't know that Prince Jeno hired a healer to mend the tortured prisoners. So the prisoner got treated inside his cell.  
Meanwhile in the mortal world, the servant who was spying on the Prince, saw a boy talking to the Prince himself. They were laughing yet at the same time having an awkward atmosphere. It looks like the Prince was interested with the boy he was with.

They were walking towards the boy's home and he followed them stealthily. He saw the Prince looking back, suspicious towards his surroundings and the servant immediately ducked.

They arrived at the boys home still looking shy with each other. He saw the boy leaned in to kiss the Prince's cheeks. They both blushed and the boy hurriedly went inside. The Prince was left on the front door with his hands on his cheeks and smiling. 

The servant left the Prince alone and went back to the Kingdom to report to the King. After reporting, the King shooed everyone inside his room and he was left alone.  
The King started to think thoroughly his next step. He needs to let his son know he's angry at him. He is going to make him suffer the consequence. Whatever it takes, he will feel pain he never felt before


	10. The Progress, The Evil and The Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happened in one day

Jeno knew. He knew that his father already knows about his departure from the Kingdom. And he knows that his father already ordered someone to spy on him. He knows and it has been confirmed by the healer who was continously mending the prisoners whom tortured by his father out of anger.

Of course, Jeno also knows that the spy already told his father what has been up to and Renjun. He won't let his father lay a hand on Renjun.

Though nothing is official, and there's no confession happened, Jeno and Renjun has been acting like a couple which has been the talk of the school ever since.

It started when he asked Renjun if he could walk him home and Renjun ratified, their relationship changed drastically. Renjun started to talk a bit more with him but skinship is still something he didn't want to initiate.

The day he felt the presence of the spy, Renjun innocently gave him a kiss on the cheek which made both of them blushed. He didn't expect Renjun to be a little bit bolder on showing his emotions. Renjun scurried towards his door and went in as quickly as he pecked Jeno. 

The spy showed himself after Jeno got far away from the Huang Residence, eyes changing from his charming eye smile to a glare. Same as the spy. No one wants to back out until Jeno asked, "What are you going to tell the King?" Jeno asked menacingly.

The spy merely smiled and said, "What I saw, Your Highness." the spy said, sarcasm leaking from his words.

"Don't be silly. I know you know that I don't care what my father has to say about this,"Jeno answered.

"Oh, but I know His Majesty won't be happy once he hear about your shenanigans" he replied.

Irritated, Jeno secretly used one of his powers to send him a message not to mess with him again.The spy decided to go back, leaving Jeno alone on the road.

Jeno knows it isn't the end. He knows it. His father would punish him. How? He didn't know. But one thing he knows is that he needs to prepare when the time comes.

Meanwhile back at the Kingdom, the King was thinking on the things that will hurt Jeno. He knows nothing about his own son. But one thing is for sure, he'll teach him a lesson.  
The spy was once again sent back to the mortal world after recieving an order from the King.

What was the plan? To disguise himself into a 'teacher' and punish the Prince with every move he makes.

But let's get back to Jeno and Renjun with their blooming relationship. What actually happend after the project?

The truth is, they are still awkward towards each other. But through Ms. Cazorlas decision to put Jeno and Renjun together as seatmates, it's much harder for Renjun to keep his affections for Jeno. It's also hard for Jeno as he's trying not to make Renjun mad at him. If only Jeno knew what Renjun really feels about him.

That fateful day, Jeno built up his courage and asked Renjun permission to walk him home. He read Renjun's mind that's in panic because his butler, the one who fetches him, got sick and he had no means of transportation. Renjun tried to turn down the offer but due to Jeno's insisting, he finally gave in. Hoping Jeno wouldn't notice the forming blush on Renjun's cheeks. Jeno, however noticed the fast heartbeat Renjun is having.

Any awkwardness between them slowly dissoves as they get to know each other while walking towards the Huang residence. When Renjun asked why Jeno insisted on walking him home, Jeno blushed but finally answered, "There are more danger out there than me. More vicious monsters. Human and non human alike." That shutted him up.

Nevertheless, it wasn't awkward. Sure, there are still silence in between and Jeno's being weird looking everywhere but the atmosphere between them is not uncomfortable anymore. 

When Renjun asked why he's looking everywhere, Jeno seriously answered, "I can feel someone is spying on us." Confuse but Renjun didn't pry anymore. From then, he decided to not hide his feelings anymore and be more civil towards Jeno.

Renjun asked Jeno where he lived. Perplexed but nonetheless, he answered with a point of his finger further than Renjun's house. Renjun was shocked. If he knew it would take Jeno more time, he wouldn't have agreed to the walk.

They stand in front of Renjun's house. But neither of them wanted to say goodbye yet. Renjun gathered his courage and gave Jeno a goodbye kiss. Afraid of Jeno's reaction, he hurriedly went inside. There he stood at the back of the door blushing and smiling like an idiot. Jeno on the other hand, was shocked at Renjun's bold move. Blushing, he went ahead towards home. Not even his encounter with the spy could take the smile away from his face as he head towards his home in the mortal world.

They both slept with smiles on their faces and wishing the other felt the same way as them.


	11. 1st Plan Failed(Thanks Mom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new gym instructor. Ms. Katie found out. 'You harm my child, and you're out'

There's a new teacher on the school. He will be teaching gym class. The former gym class instructor left for personal reasons. Luckily for the school, they immediately found a replacement. Unluckily for Jeno and Renjun, the teacher will make their class a living hell.

Mr. Song, as he would want to call himself, is actually the spy Jeno encountered eariler. As a nighlock, he has the power to shapeshift. That was the reason why Jeno couldn't recognize him.

Gym class with Mr. Song was hell. His main target was Prince Jeno and his human companion. Jeno was very athletic that's why he excels on the class. Mr. Song, unfortunately for Jeno, loves punishing him in front of the whole class. Renjun also goes to the same gym class as Jeno and he was not spared from Mr. Song.

"Jeno" "Jeno" "Jeno" that was the only name he's calling everytime Jeno moves. Renjun at that time, was forced to do his punishment as he was not good at gym.

Renjun was forced to run the whole oval as a punishment. For being uncooperative as he say. But we all know that he's just picking on Jeno and Renjun.

One day, Renjun saw Mr. Song talking animatedly on a hologram. Curious as to what Mr. Song and the person he's conversing, decided to video record the whole thing.

"Yes, Your Highness. Prince Jeno and his companion are my target and as far as I could see, it's working." Mr. Song said  
.  
"Very well. Continue punishing them. I want them to suffer." The person said.

"Yes, Your Highness" Mr. Song answered.

Then, Renjun heard it perfectly,"Make sure my son suffer more. And don't blow your cover." The man instructed Mr. Song. "Yes, Your Highness."Mr Song answered.

Sensing danger, Renjun immediately flee from the dark corner of the school. He thought about Mr. Song as he walk away.  
Thinking about who really is Mr. Song and what's his relationship with the man he's talking to, made Renjun's head hurt. And what's worse is that Mr. Song and the unknown man is up to no good.

Renjun, not even focusing on his way, bumped into Jeno. Jeno saw the fear in Renjun's eyes that made him ask, "Renjun, are you okay?"Jeno was worried about Renjun.

But Renjun just pointed on his phone. Confused, Jeno grabbed the phone from Renjun's grasp.

He watched what happening on the screen and was shocked on what he learned. Mr. Song is the spy from that night. Furious, he asked Renjun when did this happened and answered, "Just now"

Jeno consoled a shaken Renjun and told him to go home. He'll be the one to solve this problem of theirs. 

Jeno knows who the right person to tell this. Renjun's mother,Ms. Katie. Unbeknownst to other students, Renjun has a relationship with Ms. Katie. And Ms. Katie, aside from being Renjun's mother and the teacher of their class, she's also the Principal of the school.

Jeno sprinted to Ms. Katie's office and saw her packing her things. Preparing to go home. Sensing someone on the door, she saw Jeno, panting. _Why would Jeno run? Ms. Katie thought._

"Ms. Katie,I need you to see something." Jeno said while still panting.

"What is it?" Ms. Katie asked.

Wordlessly, Jeno gave Renjun's phone to Ms. Katie, playing the video Renjun recorded.

Shocked to see what she saw on the video, she asked Jeno to explain. He explained everything from the very beginning, on meeting Renjun until what happened when Renjun saw Mr. Song.

Ms. Katie, now understanding the situation, said, "Don't worry Jeno. I'll help you from the evils of your father. I will fire Mr. Song immediately and you make him vanish."

Jeno agreed to what Ms. Katie said and bid goodbye. But before Jeno left, Ms. Katie said, "Jeno, take care of my son for me okay?". Which Jeno replied, "Yes Ma'am", and left.

The next day, Ms. Katie fired Mr. Song and when he left Ms. Katie's office, he angrily went to find Jeno. Once he found Jeno. He confronted him. Jeno then proceed to teleport them both to a secluded place and they fought. Thinking he has a chance to make Jeno suffer one last time, he used his harming power to held Jeno on the neck. Jeno, not struggling whisk his hand and the spy disappeared. He let himself breathe for a moment before teleporting back to school.

Renjun saw Jeno with marks on his neck and worriedly asked what happened. He simply said, "He's gone forever now, Injunnie. Mr. Song won't come back."

Relieved, Renjun hugged Jeno. When he realized what he did, he immediately broke the hug and backed a way for at least 3 steps. The bell rang with both of them blushing. This is a good day from thereon. Knowing Jeno has his back made Renjun feel safe. That day, they realized, no matter what happens in the future, just as long as they are side by side, they can do anything.


	12. Forgive and Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reconcillation of the mother to her son

She knows that it's not the end of it. She's so afraid for her son's safety. Jeno might be there for Renjun but she knows they don't have classes together for everything. It's not practical for her to transfer all of Jeno's schedule to her son's schedule as both of them has their own extra curricular activites that hel the single vacant time the two has.

Still, Renjun hasn't forgiven her for what she had done to him and his father. She knows she ows her son an explanation and redeem herself. The problem is, she doesn't know where to start.  
She wanted to be there to protect her son. After the fiasco with the gym instructor, she learned the importance of keeping an eye for her son. There's only one person who could help her.

Now, she's thinking of what to do and talk with Jeno Lee. He knows her son more than she know him. That's why, after her period with their class, she asked Jeno to come with her.

Jeno doesn't know why Ms. Cazorla wanted to talk with him. He promised himself not to read the minds of Ms. Cazorla and Renjun. While thinking about this, he didn't realize they have already reached her office.

They got inside and Jeno was intructed to lock the door.  
"How are you, Jeno?" Ms. Cazorla started. 

"I'm fine Ma'am" Jeno answered.

"Now, you may be wondering why I asked you to come with me. I know you might think that you're in trouble, but trust me, you're not. Anyway, you are here today because I want to ask you a favor," Ms. Cazorla said.  
"What is it, Ma'am?" asked Jeno.

"As you can see, my relationship with my son is very strained. I made a mistake of leaving him and his father. This past few years, I've been doing everything I can to be close to him. For him to forgive him. What he didn't know is I was just protecting him and his father. The doctor, wanted to use Renjun as a lab rat. But as a mother, I will not allow it to happen. So I lied to my husband. I told him that I don't love him or our son. Now, I am suffering the consequence of my action. Nobody knows this except me. Not even Huang Lei, our butler."Ms. Cazorla explained.

"Pardon me Ma'am, but, what does it have to do with me?" Jeno asked Ms. Cazorla.

"I called you here because I wanted to ask a favor. You are close to him now. I am asking for your help" Ms. Cazorla said. "Help me explain everything to him. Help me ask for forgiveness." Ms. Cazorla begged afterwards.

"How would I do that Ma'am?" Jeno is still confused.

"I'll be honest with you, I don't know. But I trust you. And he trust you too." Ms  
Cazorla replied.

Finally, Jeno said, "Very well, Ma'am. I will help you. I'll think about what I can do to help you." And with that, Jeno was dismissed.

While walking back to class, Jeno kept thinking about what Renjun's mother said. He knows he promised himself not to read her mind but he can't help but to read her heart. And it appears to be honest with everything she revealed to him.

He steps inside the class late and the teacher was about to reprimand him when he said, " I'm sorry I was late Sir, the Principal called me after her class. And I just got dismissed". And with that, he was made to go back to his seat.

Going through classes when he's thinking of something is a hard task to do. But he's Prince Jeno. He can do anything he put his mind to it. Renjun even asked him what's wrong and he just gave him a little shrug where Renjun find it out of Jeno's character.

The next day, he immediately went to se Ms. Cazorla and told her to go to the park after class and he will do whatever it takes to make Renjun forgive his mother. With that, both of them went to class, with the whole class keep on whispering asking why a student and a teacher went to class together. What confused Jeno is the annoyed expression of Renjun which touched something inside him. _Is Renjun jealous?_ he thought. He doesn't have to be jealous. She's my mother in law.

The day ended like that. He's still walking Renjun home but today, they are going on a different route.  
"Where are we going, Jeno? This isn't the way to my home." Renjun said.

"Please trust me Ren. I won't do anything that could harm your life." Jeno said, vaguely.

They got to the park where Ms. Cazorla is waiting for them and once they got near her, Renjun panicked. "Why are we here Jeno? You said you won't do anything to hurt me."

But Jeno just said, "Ren, please. Just listen to her".

And so he did listen, though unwillingly. As his mother continued to explain everything, tears started to stream from his face. She saw them and went to wipe those tears with her fingers, blindly hoping he won't remove her hands.  
"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Renjun wailed.

"It's because you don't want to talk to me." His mother said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry" Renjun apologize so many times.

"It's okay, love, it's okay. I understand. I didn't even tell your father about this. Now will you forgive me?" she said.

"Yes mom. Just promise me, you won't leave me again." Renjun said.

"I promise, I won't do it again. I'm here to protect you love. I promise" she promised him.

"Let's go home?" Jeno said.

"Yeah, let's go home, mom" Renjun said.  
They went home with eyes full of tears and happiness. And their hearts are full of love for one another


	13. Rumor Has It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors started at the campus

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Things just got hard these past few days and the only thing that keeps me from breking down is this story and NCT

  


The next day,Ms. Cazorla and Renjun went to school together. After the rumors about Renjun's relationship with the new student, Jeno Lee, another rumor surrounded the young Renjun. This time, it's about him and his mother's coming to school together.

Of course, let's not forget what happened when they got home. To the home where Renjun is living alone together with the servants and Butler Huang. When Butler Huang opened the door, surprised to see Katie on the door with his young master. Of course, he didn't forget what happened 18 years ago.

For the first time in 18 years, Katie pampered her son. She cooked him his dinner, prepared his night clothes, helped him with his homework and even singing him to sleep. For Katie, it's enough that her son heard her side of the story and accepted her apologies. But in her heart, Katie knows, that she has to make up the time lost for the two of them.

After she was sure her son was asleep, she carefully left his room and took a seat on one of the sofa on the living room. Just then, Butler Huang appeared from the kitchen. He was still wary for Katie's sudden appearance in the Huang residence.

"Tell me, why are you here?" Butler Huang said to Katie. While waiting for her answer, he sat down on one of the sofas.

"I'm here because I wanted to make up the time lost with my son" Katie said.

"Then why the heck did you cheated on Mr. Huang?" Butler Huang said.

"I didn't cheat on JianXin. I had to do what I did to protect Renjun from the hands of that doctor. I had to lie for years just so Renjun won't become a lab rat. That was their plan. To make Renjun a lab rat. If I didn't leave, I won't be able to forgive myself knowing my son will be experimented to death. I was only able to escape 3 years ago as the doctor was arrested." Katie explained to Butler Huang.

Stunned, as he didn't know about this, Butler Huang simply said, "You still remember the master's bedroom right? " To which Katie nodded. "Then, you can stay there. I think some of your things are there." He continued. And then walked away. Katie, soon went to the master's bedroom.

The unfamiliar yet familar room feels empty without her husband. She hoped that when she went to his grave for the first time years ago, that JianXin already forgave her.

A new morning in the Huang household was another transition period on Renjun's life. He woke up with a tray of food for breakfast. He knew that Butler Huang doesn't bring him his breakfast so it could only mean one thing. It's his mom's. Renjun still feels weird from calling her mom as she was an estrange person to him all his life. He quickly ate his breakfast and prepared himself for school. When he got down on the stairs and went to the kitchen, he found his mom making food.  
"What's that, mom?" Renjun suddenly said.

"Oh, Renjun-ah. I'm making lunch for us." She said while stirring the pot.

"Why?" Renjun asked.

"Because, I want to make it up to you and to take care of you. Even though I'm already late." she said.

Suddenly, Renjun got up from his seat and hugged his mom. She was startled but she didn't remove her son from his hug. No words needed as they understood the meaning of their comfortable silence. After finishing packing the lunches she made, she went to the master's bedroom and changed.From now on, they will go to school together. Not because she wanted to start rumors but to show her son that she cares. More than he will ever know.

Fast forward to the school, everyone is staring at them. Everybody was whispering to one another. To Katie,it seems uncomfortable to be the topic of gossip. But when she glanced at her son, she saw that he's used to these. She figured the best way is to ignore them like the way her son ignores the gossip.

Word spread like wildfires and everybody seems to stop whispering things out and talk about them loudly. Jeno saw how uncomfortable Katie is that is why he decided to step out and shouted.

"SILENCE", Jeno said. "Whatever was going on with Ms. Katie and Huang Renjun, it's none of your business. If you don't want anybody else to meddle with your life, don't meddle with their lives", Jeno continued.

And to that, everybody went away, ashamed of what they have done. The mother and son just gave Jeno a thankful smile and with that, he now realize that in some ways, they really do resemble each other.

Rumor has it that Katie and Renjun are involved in a scandalous affair. But no one will know the truth about the real relationship between the two.


	14. My First Kiss Went Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of an everlasting love and the relationships that is worth cherishing for

Things went back to normal except Renjun's heart. He never thought someone would care for him as much as Jeno cares about him and his privacy. His little crush turned to something more after Jeno fixed his relationship with his relationship with his mom. Mom. It's still sounds surreal that the person he hated his whole life, turns out, the person who protected him. She may be happy that she finally got the forgiveness that he gave her, but Renjun can't erase the guilt he felt when he judged her without even hearing her side of the story.

Class is already starting when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Jeno. His heart once again skipped a beat.

"Are you okay?" Jeno asked him.

"Yeah, why would I not be?" Renjun said.

"Because I know how uncomfortable the two of you felt when you came to school and found the whole school gossiped about you." Jeno explained.

Suddenly, "Ms. Katie, Renjun and Jeno aren't listening" an annoying classmate of his said.  
There's two different reaction that student recieved. An embarrased smile from Renjun, and a chilling glare from Jeno. The student didn't even flinch. Still smug that he caught Huang Renjun, everybody's favorite person and Jeno, the newest basketball captain and reported them to the teacher.

As if sensing this, Katie said, "Let them be. They are not doing anything wrong don't they? Add also the fact that the two of them grasped easily the lesson we have for today". The student felt anger at Ms. Katie's reply. He vowed the 3 of them will pay.

Lunch time came and everyone left except Renjun and Jeno who stayed behind to wait for Katie who was finishing packing her things. Starting today, they will have their lunch at Katie's office.

"Let's go?" Jeno said

"Yeah. Let's go" Renjun said when he saw his mom had already finished packing.

The walk to the office is awkward to say the least. The atmosphere between the three are accompanied by silence.

They got to the office earlier than their anticipated time. Katie immediately dugged under her table to get the lunch boxes she prepared earlier that morning.

"Here's your lunch, Jeno. And here's yours baby" Katie said.

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore" Renjun whined

"For me, you're still my baby" Katie replied.

Watching the mother and son interaction, made Jeno think about his own mother. His mother always babies him even though he's already a teenager. Everything's seems so happy back then. But that was before his father killed his wife, Jeno's mother. Immediately, Jeno frowned. _I remember why I'm not close with him,_ Jeno thought.

"I'll be right back. I will just fetch us some drinks. Eat up." Katie said while dashing towards the office's exit.

"Renjun," Jeno said. "Hmm,?" Renjun stared at Jeno, food still hanging on his lips. "I love you. Please, allow me to court you." Jeno suddenly confessed. "What for? I mean, why would you need to court me? The feeling is mutual anyways." Renjun nonchalantly says.

Jeno's eyes widened at this. He didn't expect the mutuality of the feelings he harbours towards Renjun. "Really?" Jeno said in disbelief. "Yeah, I mean, I feel the same way. Sure, I like you ever since our encounter on the park but I actually fell for you when you defended me from our ex- P.E. teacher." Renjun explained.

Jeno doesn't even try to hide the smile on his face. He quickly shot up and kissed Renjun on the lips.

"Hey! You just stole my first kiss." Renjun exclaimed.

"Really? Well, lucky me. Don't worry, I will cherish your first kiss." Jeno said, making Renjun choke on his rice. "Ya! Get me some water." Renjun commanded Jeno. "Okay, wait for me. I'm just so happy that we're together now." Jeno said who quickly shuffled and plan on bolting through the door when Katie appeared, holding 3 bottles of apple iced tea. Jeno immediately reached for one of the bottles and opened it so quickly and gave it to Renjun who downed the juice like it was water.

"What happened, baby?" Katie worriedly asked.

"He choked on his rice, auntie" Jeno explained.

"Auntie?" Katie is now confuse.

"Well, mom, you see. Jeno here is now my boyfriend." Renjun explained to his mom after he recovered from his choking incident.

"Really, I'm happy for you baby."she said. "Jeno, take care of my son, alright?" she continued.

"Of course, auntie. I'm never letting my sweet Renjun go" Jeno replied to what she said.

In the back of her mind, she knows there are challenges that will come on their way. And she prayed that their love is strong enough to pass what it is to come.


	15. The Start of Drama?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new relationship+A new character. What would be this character's role?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super Duper Short Update

Things remained the same between the new couple. Except of course, this time, Jeno is allowed inside the Huang Mansion. If before, Jeno just walk Renjun until his doorstep, now he spends after school inside the mansion. Preferrably inside Renjun's room where they do nothing but cuddle until Katie calls them for some snacks and even going overboard to make Jeno spend dinner time with the Huangs.

It seems too good to be true wthout some new challenges that comes their way. But King MinKi saw the preposterous relationship of his son with a human. Enraged, he summons Jeno's unloyal best friend and told him to go to the human world to pretend to be a new student. It looks like the perfect plan of the King and the couple won't see it coming.

Jeno's mysterious best friend complied. Grinning, he left the Kingdom and went to the human world immediately. Just like Jeno did, he bought a house for himself and enrolled last minute on the school Jeno and his human goes to.

The couple went to school the next day all happy and sweet. Suddenly, Jeno felt that something will go wrong today yet he ignored it for the sake of his and Renjun's happiness.

Katie announced the class that there's a new student joining them. Girls are excited knowing it was another student. If it was a girl, then they could be the new girl on their clique and if it is a guy, then another boy to fantasize about.

The guys has the same reaction as the girls. Except Renjun who doesn't care and Jeno whose bad feeling keeps on getting stronger until he felt the urge to puke yet pushed the feeling back.  
The student finally comes and Jeno's eyes buldged out seeing who it was. It was Donghyuck, his best friend who never do anything good.

After Donghyuck introduced himself to the class and gave Jeno a chilling smirk, he sat beside the ever responsible class president, Mark which seat just a few chairs away from Jeno's own chair. Jeno felt the chills and the dread come back in full force. Instead, he focused his attention to his boyfriend who is now whining like a baby.

Seeing this interaction, Donghyuck's smirk deepens.. Oh, Jeno definitely won't see it coming.


	16. Donghyuck's First Phase:Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The traitorous best friend of Prince Jeno is here to ruin them.

After class, Jeno immediately stood up and urge Renjun to quickly pack his things so they could get out of the room fast. Unfortunately, not fast enough for Donghyuck is already on Jeno's side, breathing through his neck.

"Hey, Jeno" Donghyuck said.

"Donghyuck, why are you here?" Jeno said coldly.  
"Aww. Don't you miss me Jeno? Don't you miss your bestfriend who was always there for you?" Donghyuck faked pouted.

"Jeno?" Renjun interjects.

"Yes, baby?" Jeno replied sweetly.

"Wow, what a complete change, Jeno Lee" Donghyuck commented.

"Shut up Hyuck" was the last thing Jeno said before pulling Renjun out of the door.

 _Oh you don't know what you signed up for Prince Jeno._ Donghyuck thought before getting out of the room as well.

Donghyuck has been Prince Jeno's best friend since birth. He's the only one the King permitted to be with Jeno. The King always favors Donghyuck. Maybe it's because Donghyuck is as evil as the King himself.

Ever since Prince Jeno started his escapades at the human realm, Donghyuck and Prince Jeno grew apart. Maybe it was because all Donghyuck wanted is the amusement he gains from inflicting pain while Prince Jeno doesn't support his ways. 

Instead, he started to watch the skinny boy whom became Jeno's muse to the point of leaving everything behind for this human.  
Tomorrow, he'll start his plan.

Oh you'll wish you'll never let your guard down. That's a promise.

Unbeknownst to Donghyuck, Butler Lei, who also possess a supernatural ability, read what this evil wizard was planning.

Butler Lei though he shouldn't let Donghyuck out of his sight. And he made a mental note not to tell anyone from the household, including Young Master Renjun's boyfriend, Jeno.

Butler Lei knows who Jeno is. But accepted him because Jeno truly love Young Master Renjun and he's different from his own father and his own best friend. Jeno is a nice. Both as a person and as the Prince of Darkness.

The young couple went to their classes, not knowing something bad will happen tomorrow.

**The next day**

Prince Jeno woke up on the Huang Residence's guestroom, feeling weird. Like something is going to happen. But he can't pinpoint what it is. Shrugging the bad feeling, he started his day by waking up his beloved and also his future mother-in-law.

Bad move, because as soon as the couple stepped through the door, Donghyuck immediatey cling himself on Jeno.

"Jeno-ya, I miss you" Donghyuck said.

"Well, I don't miss you." Jeno said coldly.

"Meanie..." Donghyuck faked hurt.

Meanwhile, Renjun was restraining himself not to rip Jeno from this Donghyuck guy. How dare this person cling himself on his boyfriend? Yes, he's jealous but he just shrugged it off and went to his seat. Since the class started until the end of the day, he's glaring at the two. This new student even got the nerve to steal Jeno during lunch. And Jeno, his oh so loving boyfriend(insert sarcasm) didn't even stop this Donghyuck guy nor tell him to fuck off. As if he's enjoying this Donghyuck's company.

Luckily, Donghyuck stopped clinging on Jeno when they are going home. Throughout the ride home, Renjun wasn't talking to Jeno and shrugging off Jeno's attempt for skinship. How can he, when he's upset yet Jeno doesn't even notice.

When they got to the Huang Residence, Renjun didn't even waited for Jeno and his own mom before storming off to his room. Dinner was awkward as hell. Katie can feel the tension emminating between the couple.

"Renjun, Jeno, talk it out. I don't want to see you two giving silent treatment with each other tomorrow morning" Katie said before retreating to her room.

Not heeding his mother's order, Renjun walked out of the dining area to retire to his room. Jeno followed him and before Renjun can even shut the door, Jeno put his foot on the door preventing Renjun from locking his door.

"Renjun, baby, please, let's talk it out. What's wrong?" Jeno pleaded. Renjun sighed, letting his boyfriend in his room. Not without throwing some tantrums.

"You know, what's wrong, Jeno? We haven't been together for long yet, you're already fed up with me. Tell me Jeno, who was that guy? And why didn't you stop him from clinging on you? Tell me, who was he on your life. Who AM I on your life? Am I really your boyfriend?" Renjun ranted.

"What? Fed up with you? Baby, I love you and only you. Please believe me. And Donghyuck? He's my traitor of a best friend. Renjun, baby, he's evil. That's the reason why I stayed away from him. Who are you in my life? You are the only one I love, you are my life." Jeno explained.

"Really?" "Yes, really." Sometimes, Renjun hates how easy for him to be coaxed at. It makes him seemed like an easy person.  
"Now, let's stop fighting and let's cuddle" Jeno proposed.

And so, their night ended like that. Not knowing Donghyuck was watching them. Amused with the destruction he has brought to the couple. All he needs are more of his acting skills and he'll succeed with his plan.

With one final glance at the couple, Donghyuck retreated while laughing maniacally.


	17. Donghyuck's Last Chance To Ruin The Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call that will end the second phase of King Min Ki's plan

Super short update. Part 1 of 2 updates to be done for today to compensate the wait. Thank you for the 32 kudos btw. Enjoy this chapter!

A new school day has started and Jeno doesn't know what to expect this time. All he knows is he had to protect Renjun, his family, and the whole mortal world against the evil plan of his Father and his traitorous ex best friend, Donghyuck. Ever since their fight, he realized that he needs to have his guard up 24/7.

"Mom, Jeno, let's go" Renjun excitedly said.

"We're here, baby" Katie replied.

All three of them went to school and parted ways after recieving their goodbye kisses from Katie.

Suddenly, Jeno recieves a text from Butler Lei so he decided to call him. He still have an hour before school starts.

"Hello?" Jeno said from the phone

__

_Jeno, are you at school now?_

Yes I am, Butler Lei. Why did you message me?

__

_I have to tell you something_

What is it, Butler Lei, I'm listening

__

_Your friend, he's planning to continue distracting you from Young Master, please be cautious of your friend._

Is this the truth, Butler Lei?

__

_It's the truth, Jeno. Please, believe me._  
I do believe you. But what am I going to do? How did you know all of this?

__

_Yes but listen, I have a plan. I am also a magical creature like you. I can help you defeat him_

How can- okay, I'm in, what do we do? How can we defeat Hyuck? Do we have to do it now?

_Yes, please do call me if you have decided for the time and place. Please, lure him there._

Yes, Butler Lei. I am going to think for the right time and place. I have to go, Butler Lei, school starts in 5 minutes. Goodbye.

__

_Goodbye._

_Call ended_

Jeno is now hurrying towards his first class even though he had enough time to go in a normal pace. Luckily, he's just in time to see Renjun being humiliated by Donghyuck.

He can't let Renjun suffer like this anymore. So, with severe anger, he went in between Renjun and Donghyuck. "Don't. You. Dare. Isn't it enough that throughout the duration of our friendship, all I got from it were problems? Do you really want to do die? If so, meet me after school. Let's settle this once and for all." Jeno said, anger seeping from his body. You see, when Jeno feels immense emotion, his body follows in accordance to his emotions and as of now, his anger makes his body harden.


	18. The Fight with The Ex-Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected twist will happen. What is it?

Third POV

After school, Jeno told Renjun that he's not going home with him. As Renjun looks in Jeno's eyes, he understood what is going to happen. And Renjun can only pray that Donghyuck is the last one Jeno's father will send.

But if Jeno is stubborn, then so is Renjun. And with how cute Renjun is when pouting, he had no choice but to let him come.

They went to the old abandoned building with nothing surround them except the vast field. The location ensures that any further damage, no casualty will happen.

"So, Prince Jeno, are you ready to die?" Donghyuck cockily said.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Hyuck", Jeno retaliates.

And the fight ensues.

Donghyuck started by lifting a half empty barrell with his telephatic powers. Which immidiately avoided by Jeno and destroyed by Huang Lei.

"2 against 1 huh? Pathetic" Donghyuck said.

Jeno then proceed to throw a punch on Donghyuck making him stumble a bit. Donghyuck after regaining his stance, targeted Huang Lei, who in panic, made an invisible shield for the three of them.

Jeno thinks back at what he knew during the duration of his friendship with Hyuck. Trying to comeup with something that would end this once and for all.

A memory of a young Donghyuck complaining rushes to his mind.

Flashback:

_"I can't do this anymore, Jen" a small Donghyuck complained to a young Jeno._

_"why" young Jeno asked his friend._

_"I'm so envious of your ability. You are strong and smart. Look at me, I'm a failure"young Donghyuck replied._

_"That's not true, Hyuck. You can do things that I can't. You're small, so you can sneak away easily because you can fit on small places. I'm tall, so it's hard for me to hide" he tries his best to console his crying friend. He just didn't know if it's working._

_"I'm also afraid of the dark" Donghyuck tried to rebutt._

_"You? Afraid of the dark? You're Donghyuck Lee. Prince Lee Jeno of Nighlock's best friend. You shouldn't be afraid of the dark"_

_"But I am!" he exclaimed._

End of flashback

Suddenly, Jeno was jerked back into reality. He remembered Donghyuck's weakness. The dark. An idea pops into his mind.

As he was about to execute them, Jeno's vision darkened. Lee Jeno just fainted.

-to be continued on the next chapter-


	19. Huang Renjun's Ability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did Donghyuck go?

Third POV

"Jeno!" Renjun exclaimed.

As Jeno opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of Renjun, so close to tears.

"I'm okay, Junie, it's fine." Jeno consoled the smaller. Jeno immediately got up, and focus on finding the lights subtely. He saw some of them behind Donghyuck.

He played with the lights which startled his opponent. Scared, Donghyuck began shooting uncontrollably.Most of the shot damaged the shield. Now that the shield Huang Lei made everyone in the bubble panicked. In the midst of everything, there's something that nobody of them seem to realize, but Huang Lei unconsiously passed down some power on a young Renjun that he was taking care of. This power is so powerful that neither Jeno nor Huang Lei could control him.

Anger building up inside Renjun as he watched his boyfriend and his butler get hit after hit everytime Donghyuck attacks them.

Suddenly, there's power comming out of him and panics.

"Jeno! What do I do? Help me!"Renjun exclaimed. But before Jeno could answer, a blinding light surround the whole building.

Donghyuck also panics.

And then.....

Lee Donghyuck vanished in front of them. He didn't die as there's no indication of his existence. But maybe, just maybe, he was brought to another dimension.

Everything stills. Renjun's energy fails him. Thankfully, Jeno has fast reflexes and caught Renjun midfall.

Meanwhile Huang Lei called for an ambulance, there's Jeno whose desperately trying to keep his love awake until they have arrived at the hospital but failing until finally, Renjun closed his eyes and felt limp on Jeno's arms.


	20. Of Hospitals and Evil Father-in-Law-to-be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno has been kidnapped. Rescue mission is commenced

Third POV  
Renjun woke up in an unfamiliar room. He looked to the side and found Jeno sleeping on the chair. He tried getting up but it's hard when you are sluggish. He never gave up trying to stand until finally, he's slowly walking towards Jeno.

"Jeno?", to this, Jeno woke up with a start.

"Injunnie, come, let's get you back to bed"

"B-but," Renjun protested.

A few days later, Renjun is ready to go back home. He and Jeno were packing up while Katie pays the bill. Unknowingly of the danger ahead of them.  
Renjun still in the process of healing when Jeno visited him.

"But why?", Renjun whined.

"Because you're still unwell. Now shut up and let me feed you your porridge, Your mom made it for you before she left.", Jeno reasoned. He added, "now let me take care of you. Because I love you."

Renjun blushed because of that and didn't complain anymore.

Dark Lord's POV

King Minki felt nothing of Donghyuck's presence. He's had enough. He's going to teach his son a lesson. So he goes to the mortal world. Luckily, he's within the vicinity of the Huang mansion. He saw his stubborn son taking care of a mere mortal.

For the next few days, he did nothing but spy on them. Observing their day to day life. Coming up with ideal distraction for him to teach his son a lesson. Or possibly torture him. Nobody can disobey the Dark Lord and get away with it.

Jeno's POV  
It's a peaceful day for all of the but Jeno feels weird. Like something's about to go wrong. He voiced it out to Renjun but Renjun just assured him that it's nothing.  
Oh he should have listened to his instincts. Because it's going down sooner or later.


	21. Loser Must Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epic Epilogue of the story of Huang Renjun and Lee Jeno

Third POV

It's now the end of class. Jeno's waiting for Renjun because he still has to hold a meeting with his student body officers regarding the incoming sports festival. He was just waiting outside the office when suddenly, he went sluggish. It's like he can't control his own body anymore.

The Dark Lord is manipulating his son's body for his own accord. He kept doing this until alll Jeno sees is black and that's all he remembered before he passed out.

King Minki used this opportunity to transport his son to an abandoned factory he found not too long ago.

Renjun's POV

The meeting ended much later than he anticipated. That's why after the meeting, he immediately dashed outside because he knows his boyfriend was waiting for him. But when he got outside, Jeno's not there.

He waited, and waited, until it's already been 2 hours and Jeno is still wasn't around. Worried, he called Jeno's phone but nobody answers. He called his mom next and asked if she saw Jeno but what she asnswered was she didn't see him. He grew more worried than he already was and on the verge of tears.

Huang Lei rushed to where his Young Master Renjun was and ask what's wrong. He said Jeno wasn't around and he's been waiting for 2 hours already. Huang Lei used his powers to track Jeno down. He did found him but it was infavorable. Renjun asked why he was frowning and with an apologetic voice, he said, "Master Jeno was kidnapped, Young Master. I'm sorry but it looks like it's someone stronger than Jeno and mine's powers."

at this, Katie came and asked Huang Lei where does this person brought Jeno and together, the 3 of them set off to rescue Jeno. They hope it's not too late.

They got to the place and they carefully treaded to find Jeno and at the same time, wary of any possible traps that could caught them off guard.

They found Jeno on one of the suspicious room and quickly untied him. They set towards the door but was taken aback by the person who came. Renjun, though didn't know who the other person is, realized that this was Jeno's father. The resemblance between them are uncanny.

Immediately Jeno's dad attacked first. Thanks to his quick reflexes, Jeno managed to avoid the blast.

Angry, Jeno defended himself and his companions but with also quick reflexes, avoided the blow.

"Ha! Is that all you got, my bastard son?", he said.

"Father, did you really thought that I attacked you because I wanted to hurt you? Tsk. I just meant to slow you down". With this, the King looked down and saw himself with bleeding legs. "Do you think that that would really stop me? I'll kill you before you even think of attacking ever again!", he angrily said back.

The King attacked once more and targeted Huang Lei but Renjun intervenes. Renjun dissipitated the blow.

"Is that the only thing you can do? And to think you are a parent yourself. I may have left my son but I never stopped loving him and when I came back, not once have I ever used violence again my son. And why does dear Jeno so different from you? Are you really his father" Kautie taunts the King.

The King concentrated his next attack to Katie. Having seen this, Renjun, Jeno and Huang Lei looked at each other and without a word joined forces and attacked the King as one.

The King tried to retaliate but his powers got weakened by Jeno's attack on him.

Huang Renjun immediately gave the final blow which defeated the King.

Disbelief can be seen on King Minki's face as the Dark Lord himself was defeated by his weak son and his mortal companions.

Renjun willed his powers to send the King on another dimention. But nobody knew that along the way, the King died.

They are all exhausted. Hoping that no new enemy will surface and it really is the end. They do not know if they could still fight fo a while after some hectic days of almost continuous fighting.

All of them went home exhausted. Looking back, there's still some unanswered questions looming on their minds. How did it passed on Huang Lei that his charge got some of his powers? Why were the King targeted his own son? What will happen now? Those are some of the questions they cannot answer now but possibly in the future.

That night, they slept peacefully. Not knowing what will happen tomorrow.

The next day, they went with their normal lives as if they didn't experienced a life and death situation a few days back. They smiled at each other knowingly. Knowing that it;s over and all of them survived is something they wanted to savor.

Jeno was thinking on going back to the Underworld. Now that the King has died, it's time for Jeno to take over the throne. This is what he's been waiting for. To set things right that went wrong because of the shallow mindset of the past rulers.

"Love, do you want to come with me and be my Queen?" Jeno asked. Renjun understood what Jeno was asking him but didn't answer untill class ended.

Renjun went up and kissed Jeno,"Yes." Renjun answered then added, "Let's tell my mom and Butler Huang Lei to come with us.

"Of course, what ever my Queen pleases" Jeno said kising Renjun again and again until they became giggly.

-The End-


End file.
